Knighthood
by WEEBGUY
Summary: Izuku dreams has dreamed of being a knight his whole life and when a mysterious weapon quite literally Rolls its way into his life he is given the opertunity he needs to achieve his dream. based of the new ending theme
1. Chapter 1: Stone-bound sword

Tales tell of a legendary hero, one who fought evil and protected the weak all whilst dawning a toothy, cheery grin. Townspeople recite his adventures with glee to their young as if reminiscing about an old friend. In the country of Endor, you would be hard pressed to find someone who had not heard the fairy tails based around the legendary knight All Might and his powerful sword 'one for all'. Many children grow up dreaming of being a knight as honored as All might, playing knight with other children dueling with sticks. In many ways, despite being just a fairy tale, the stories of All Might keep the people at ease filling them with the hope that heroes can exist.

In between the peaceful lush country of Endor and the volcanic lands of Mustafar, lies the frozen mountain of Hoth. its enormous size and harsh climate keep the volatile creatures of Mustafar away out of Endor, acting as a safeguard for the inhabitants of Endor protecting them from the onslaught of terrible creatures that would surely have already come had the mountain not stood its ground throughout all the ages. Despite this, the Citizens of Endor are blissfully unaware of the terrors that could come should the mountain somehow fall. Upon the glacial summit of Hoth lies a long since forgotten battleground.A frozen over marble floor with huge gouges missing all over it. At the end of the marble surface, looking over the peaceful green lands of Endor there is a large boulder and within that boulder rests a sword stabbed directly through the top of it.

Heavy footsteps move towards the sword. Raspy exhausted breaths can be heard. as a figure approaches the ancient weapon. "I've finally found this god damn thing" The worn figure exclaims to no-one in particular. Placing his left foot on top the bolder the figure reaches for the blade making sure to get a firm grip. his knuckles crack at the connection as. "ITS FINALLY MINE" the figure shouts as he goes to pull the sword from its resting place. The sword, however, had other plans. as the figure put everything it could into moving the blade one huge motion all the sound that could be heard was not the one of metal cutting through stone but instead the howling of the cold wind and the cracking of the figures back. "DAMMIT," the figure screamed, his voice reaching various out of tune notes, as he fell onto is behind with his hands on his back. "ALL THIS DAMN EFFORT BETTER HAD NOT BEEN FOR NOTHING" he shouts going for the sword again only to reach similar results.

After falling onto his ass for the twelfth time the figure decided to stop attempting to unsheathe the sword as he saw it more important to take out his frustrations by breaking every rock around it using explosions from an unseen source. Unbeknown to him however the ground around the weapon began to give away. small cracks began to form in the stone beneath it slowly giving away to bigger crevasses until finally, the mountain could no longer hold the weight of the sword and it began cascading down the mountain followed by stone debris.

"ok" the figure breathed rhythmically seeming to be attempting to calm himself down. "chill out Katsuki, you can pull this stupid sword out that rock I mean I TAMED A DRAGON FOR GODS SAKE" as the figure now known to be called Katsuki shouted of his passed victories he turned quickly for the sword only to nearly fall of the mountain from losing his balance. he stared blankly out into Endor for a while before spotting a boulder rolling down the ginormous slopes of Hoth in the distance. As soon as the shocking revelation hit him Katsuki fell to his knees with his mouth agape and his fiery red eyes wide with disbelief. He let out an angry scream as the object of his desires rolled away into the sunset. "SMOUGE" he shouted standing up and quickly turning on his heel. As he took heavy steps back towards the battle ground heavy gusts of wind propelled his tribal clothing back and a ginormous lizard-like figure landed in front of him. "take me back to the cave" Katsuki muttered.

Further down the foot of the mountain within the country of Endor rest a small village. Just south of the village, between it and Hoth, is a forest and within that forest, there is a quaint cottage that houses the Midoria family. The midoria family is made up of two members a vertically challenged teenager called Izuku Midoria and is loving but slightly over protective mother. Despite being a small house with few occupants the Misses Midorias scatterbrain often leads the house to be in quite a state. Young Izuku manages to keep his room tidy but often finds himself helping his mother tidy up the house every other night. and tonight was one such night.

"Izuku" Miss midoria called out in a sweet questioning tone. "Yes, mom?" Izuku's high pitched yet rather mature voice responded. "Could you go chop some wood out in the garden, we're almost out of firewood". Izuku found himself dragging an axe to the back garden due to his less than ideal build he wasn't what you could consider a strong individual. Struggling with most physical tasks due to his small stature and wimpy demeanor, You would expect Izuku to loath tasks such s cutting wood. But that could not have been further from the truth, out in the garden under the orange sky he could use the quiet and rhythmic setting to lose himself to his thoughts. while Izuku was not a brute like most of the other kids his age in his village, he was by a long shot the most intelligent person in the whole village. He loved getting lost in his mind thinking of various different traps he could use for hunting. But what he dedicated most of his thought to was his dreams of being a knight.

Izuku had decided the first time he had heard the tale of All Might that he wanted to be a heroic knight like him. While most children refused to play with him his mother often caught him substituting a stick for a sword and playing makes believe knight by his self, she still does to this day. While most, including his mother, would tell him it is too dangerous for someone such as himself to attempt to become a knight Izuku did not lose his drive, continuing to practice whenever he could.

Izuku raised the axe above his head ready to cut the first log as he brought it down he yelled "DETROIT SLASH" imitating his hero All Might. As the ax came in contact with the wood a huge crash could be heard from the forest. Clouds of dust were being kicked up as something appeared to be approaching the midoria household at an alarming rate. Izuku dropped the ax and began to step back slowly. in the distance, he saw a ginormous boulder break through the treeline heading straight for him. Izuku began running towards the house panting heavily at in a combination of fatigue and panic. Izuku tripped on a large stick that he had been using as a sword for practice and as he tried to get up looked behind him. The, boulder burst through the houses stone fence and continued rolling towards him, losing momentum the boulder began to turn unnaturally bringing a metallic object to its top. The boulder came to as stop leaving the hilt of a sword inches away from Izuku's face.

Izuku passed out

Izuku found himself slowly regaining rising up from his lying position he found himself lying in his bedroom, the silver afterglow of the moon creeping into his neat bedroom in through his small square window telling him that it was now late at night. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes he moved his feet to the floor, testing if he was well enough to stand safely. there was some dizziness due to the sudden shift from laying down to being sat up but apart from that Izuku thought himself well enough to stand.

Dragging himself off his bed he walked over to the window on the other side of his bedroom overlooking the garden, the boulder from earlier that day was still there and the blade inside it was shimmering brilliantly in the moonlight. Izuku briefly wondered how a sword in such a position could remain so polished. He could clearly see the path of destruction the boulder had left, the small stone fence circling their garden had been completely destroyed its rubble sprawled around the yard. The few plants they had were either crushed or completely uprooted, Izuku could clearly see the path it had come from in the forest. Several trees were knocked down, the splintered wood completely covering the forest floor, the grassland it had rolled through had soil kicked up carving out a clear path that it had taken.

Izuku sighed. 'We're gonna have to ask the village for help clearing this up ' he thought to himself. As that thought passed through his mind he felt his stomach rumble.'that's right I missed dinner' he moaned internally. He turned around and began to head towards the kitchen. 'Hopefully, mom made me something'. walking into the kitchen area he found a cup of water and a cold potato on a plate. Presumably, his mother had cooked it for him but the time that had passed since then lead to it losing its heat. Sitting down at the kitchen table he could see the boulder and the sword clearly through the back window. "I wonder who's sword that is" he mumbled out loud whilst taking a bite out his potato. the sword had a simple design. A square hilt with a leather bound handle and a simple silver blade, its simple appearance led Izuku to believe it didn't have much importance.

Gulping down his cup of water as fast as he could and wiping his mouth, Izuku began to move towards the houses back door opening it slowly and gently as to mot wake his mother. He stared at the sword for several seconds before putting his hands around its hilt and placing his right foot on the boulder. As he pulled on the weapon He reared his head back and his face twisted with struggle. his teeth clearly visible as the corners of his mouth rose wincing with the effort he was putting in. The blade didn't move, however. Breathing heavily at the sudden exercise Izuku muttered: "of course it didn't budge if that fall didn't get the sword out what could I possibly do?"

As Izuku went back inside he heard some kind of movement from his garden. Quickly turning to see what was behind him he saw nothing. "must have been a rabbit" he continued moving towards his bedroom. Carefully maneuvering through the house as to not wake his mother he found himself moving towards his bedroom window once more in order to get one last look at the sword. as he made his way to the window he noticed an orange glow coming from outside. Picking up his pace is glared out his window to see a tall, lanky, fiery spectral figure attempting to push the boulder so that the sword was facing upright.

Bolting towards the garden, Izuku opened the door with enough force to alert the figure who quickly turned to see the source of the noise. It and Izuku made eye contact for a second. Izuku forcing on a brave face despite the obvious wobbles in his knees. The figure did not move, as if not moving stopped Izuku from being able to see it. "w-who are you?" Izuku forced out. The figure seemed surprised at the question. It slowly began backing away into the boulder until it started going through it. Once it was fully out of Izukus sight he stood there in disbelief for a few brief seconds before falling on his behind and letting out one huge sigh of relief.

crawling backward back into the house and closing the door with his foot izuku made sure to never take his eyes of the boulder. As he pushed himself into a standing up position he made sure to lock the door slowly. tracing along the walls of the house he double checked that every possible entrance was locked. Once he was sure that there were no entry points he finally untensed his body and regain a steady breathing pace. I worried voice called out from behind him "Izuku?" the sudden sound in the silent setting caused izuku to straighten up and yet out a scared yelp. Turning to see the source of the noise he saw his mother holding a candle, "Are you ok sweety?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine I thought I saw something in the garden but I was just being my usual paranoid self" Izuku replied shyly scratching his cheek. "Did you find your potato?" Miss Midoria asked."Yes, i did thank you mom". "Did you find your water as well?" "Yes". Miss Midoria put on a concerned expression and tears began forming at the corners of her eyes"I was so worried when I found you next to that I thought you might have hit your head" Izuku help up his hands in front of him "N-no no I'm ok mom it was just a surprise that's all". "Thank goodness" she put on a bright smile and wiped the tears off her face. "get back to sleep now sweety we probably have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow" "Ok mom"

Before Izuku went back to bed he took one last look into the garden at the bolder. the spectral figure was sat ontop of it looking up into the stary night sky. For some reason Izuku diddnt feel threatend by its precens, in fact it fiery glow seemed comforting. He decided as it diddnt seem to want to harm any one and he diddnt want to give his mother more things to worry about that he shouldnt mention it to her. Tucking himself into bed izuku had a surprisingly easy time falling asleep.


	2. Update

**Hey WEEBGUY here**

 **So I did a few quality of life changes to the first two chapters, correcting a few grammar issues and combining them into one chapter, as I never actually proof read them the first time round and felt just over a thousand words doesn't constitute a good chapter. The truth is this is my first fanfic and I made it kind of spontaneously after spending a long time thinking about how awesome the new outro was.**

 **The first chapters were pretty rushed and only took about an hour each and while I'm happy with them considering that context I want the rest of this story to be of better quality so I'm gonna make sure that I'm releasing a chapter at least once a week so I can make each chapter longer, more detailed and better paced. The next chapter should be coming out this weekend but after then expect a slightly longer space between chapter releases as I tend to be very critical of my own work and won't release anything that I'm not happy with.**

 **Since putting up the first chapters I've actually come up with a ton of ideas and am excited to write them, I'm just making sure not to rush things and to pace this story properly as even though this is an insignificant fan fiction on the internet I want it to be of a kind of quality that I won't look back on it and cringe when I'm an old man.**

 **Summary: I want this to be good, and am trying hard to make it good**

 **thanks for reading, the attention is really flattering**


End file.
